Fluorobenzene, a chemical used to control carbon content in steel manufacturing or an intermediate for pharmaceuticals, pesticides and other organic compounds, is typically produced by the reaction of aniline and sodium nitrite in the presence of hydrogen fluoride.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,087,543 and 6,166,273 provide improved methods for the fluorination of aromatic ring compounds or benzene. However, these patents provide relatively low yields of desired compounds. Accordingly, there is still a need for efficient commercial processes for preparing fluorobenzene or, more generally, fluorinating compounds having a benzene nucleus using less expensive materials.